User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 10 Characters in Redfork2000's Roster!
Hi there! I know you guys want to see Top 5/10 Female Characters soon, but I'll have to finish Fork's request on a top 10 list of his characters. Fork, this one's for you. It's a hard decision since I like all of your characters! So I saw Fork remaking his list of my characters, so I decided to do the same for his. Here's the new list of top 10 characters from Fork's roster! 'Honorable Mentions' 'Queen Chrysalis' Why, it's the cunning changeling culprit who pretended to be Jaiden to feed on Blast's love for the aforementioned character. Yes, she's a good villain in my opinion, being defeated by the power of Blaiden and all, but I hope she shows up again and fights the entire Locked Room gang, in a way to prove her strength against them. 'Lemon Glass' Sorry, now she's under honorable mentions. However, she is still a great character, being caring and protective to her friends. She is also usually the one who fixes the fourth wall. She has recently played a major role in a recently finished story, Lemonade Rush. Lemon Glass has two brothers, Sour Lemon and Big Lemon, to help her in making enough lemonade for everyone...almost everyone. The Flim Flam brothers then arrive, attempting to drive her out of business with a competition that a team has to make more lemonade barrels to win. They cheat their way through the competition and win, at first, until their cheating method backfires on them when the lemonade tastes horrible. Lemon Glass is a great character, but the recent new characters appeal more to me. 'Flim & Flam' Both are the same, except that one has a moustache and the other doesn't. Though they have not physically fought anyone yet, they are pretty good antagonists (I didn't say villains because I'm not sure if they do cause destruction in My Little Pony.) from Lemonade Rush. That's all I can say for them, however. 'Alice & Tommy' They're together for the same reason. Sure, they're good friends with Blast, but neither of them have powers unlike Blast, which makes them unable to stand out well when it comes to combat. They are good support characters though. 'Scorch' "Fire!" Scorch was an idea for a villain I once had for Red Fork's Rampage, but didn't make it. He could've taken Johnny McSplat's role, since he has similar weaknesses and strengths to the latter. However, he did make his debut in The Return of the Opposite, although I kinda want to know how Scorch was recruited in the first place. Like, did he get his powers the same way others like Blade, Electra and Opposite Blast did? Still, Scorch is a great villain. He's intimidating and powerful, but he is also less intelligent than the other villains, and he likes saying "Fire!" and "Burn!", which is very similar to my recent character Sasuke, except the fact that Sasuke likes saying "Water!" and "Dampen!" instead. 'Dr. Zack' The doctor behind it all deserves some credit for not only being the mastermind of Red Fork's Rampage, but also being the mastermind for having created a whole new set of awesome characters. I believe he'll be on the list if he appears more often. 'Boulder' He's an interesting character, as he is revealed in the middle of Red Fork's Rampage that he used to be working for Dr. Zack as he was tricked. Turns out he's a good friend to Blast. Good plot twist there. 'PeaVZ's Top 10 Characters in Redfork2000's Roster' '#10: Black Gem' Don't get me wrong, I like Dark Shadow as a character, but Black Gem stands out a bit more. Black Gem's a jewel thief who pretty much likes to entice Blue Ocean to do whatever she wants and annoy Captain Red Shell. She's also elegant in terms of speech and fights off enemies with style, which reminds me of Catwoman now that I think about it. Despite these, she shares a relationship with Dark Shadow and I would've placed Dark Gem somewhere in my new list of my top 5/10 ships should I remake it. She is very similar to my recent character or Retro Rebel Hot Air, as both characters are greedy of possessions. '#9: Opposite Blast' Appears in The Attack of the Opposite, Red Fork's Rampage, Evil Counterpart Saga and more. Opposite Blast is sent by Dr Zack to kill Blast as the latter is just a mistake. He even claims to be more powerful than Blast, which is technically true considering that he could easily overpower the latter. In Opposite Blast's debut story, Blast is aided by Alice, Tommy, Jaiden, Starcade, Green Shadow, Jenny and the Louds, but even they took a while to defeat Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast makes a great villain but the other villains in Dr. Zack's team stand out more to me. '#8: Bright Spark' Bright Spark is the eighth on the list! He is intelligent, manipulative and slightly egotistical. He shares similarities to one of my villains, Re-Peat Boss. Both use machines, both are physically weak in combat and both depend on machines to be stronger in battle. One significant difference is that Bright Spark's magic grows more powerful with the help of his machines. Overall, I like him as a villain, though he could be more intimidating in my opinion. '#7: Blade' I'm sorry, Lemon Glass, but Blade has taken over your place. Blade is one of my favourite villains who debuted from Red Fork's Rampage. He uses cutting blades as his primary weapons, as well as frequently using cutting-related puns, specifically "Let's cut (insert enemy here) down to size!". I like it when he's working with Electra, since the two get along very well despite being villains. And get this, in Electrifying Crush, he even tells the gang that he has a crush on Electra! I can say Blade is a combination of Bonk Choy and Kyoji, since Blade uses puns like Bonk Choy and fights in a similar fashion to Kyoji. I guess you can say he made the cut. '#6: Ink Splash' Just outside the top 5 is the pony-inkling hybrid Ink Splash from Ponies vs. Inklings! Because of her species, a chaotic war breaks out among the ponies and the inklings to decide if she's really a pony or an inkling, when she's technically both. The war eventually leads to Ink Splash becoming so angry that she becomes even more powerful than two of the most fearsome villains: Galaximus and Bright Spark, and started to attack Echo Creek out of fury. Everyone was shocked when they see her toss the two aforementioned villains away with ease. Ink Splash is also the only character not to be truly defeated in battle, as she only stopped attacking when everyone apologised to her. For now, she's an individual, but who knows if she will return one day as a hero or a villain? It's all one big mystery, and that's what makes her an interesting character. '#5: Blue Ocean' Red Fork's best friend and sidekick has to be somewhere in the top 5, given the fact that I like the characters below more. He is tech-savvy and likes to invent various gadgets that can help him and the Red Crystals solve many different problems. Not only that, he loves video games and programming computers, which makes him a fun and likeable character. Blue Ocean has gotten many interactions with Starcade recently, and they make a great duo. '#4: Electra' Look at who we've got, it's the girl with electric powers and the one mainly in charge of Dr. Zack's technology. Like Blade and Opposite Blast, Electra is a recurring villain who works for Dr. Zack. Don't get me wrong, I like Blade, but Electra stands out more. She's shocking and good at computers. She is even arrogant in front of the gang as she claims to be smarter and prettier than anyone, which Blade and most other villains agree to. Personally, I find her to be a great rival to Starcade, because they're similar in many ways: #1: They are girls. #2: They are computer experts and good at hacking. #3: They are equally (?) pretty. #4: They are intelligent characters. '#3: Blast' Not a pony, but Blast is pretty powerful on his own. Despite his many abilities such as super speed, super strength and flight, he usually does not stand a chance against villains alone. He is usually seen together with Alice and Tommy, or with Jaiden, depending on the situation. The other reason is similar to what I said in the top 10 humans list: His developing relationship with Jaiden. Blast is a great character and one of my favourites. '#2: Red Fork' Surprisingly, the leader of the Red Crystals is number two on the list! With the ability to cast powerful magic, a huge appetite and a great speed and agility despite his apparently huge weight, Red Fork is one of the strongest fighters in the Red Crystals, or even better, the entire Locked Room gang. Plus, Red Fork truly has what it takes to be a great leader, with his adventurous and carefree spirit, as well as his relationships with the other Red Crystals. However, Red Fork is only second because there's one character that has stood out to me more than him, and I think you might know who he is. '#1: Captain Red Shell' Congratulations to the leader of the Crab Empire! Like Fork, I like pirates as character themes. Captain Red Shell stood out to me a lot because of his personality in battle: Determined, resilient and brave. He is the enemy to Captain Blowhole, the leader of the electric dolphins, and King Squidmo., the king of Moluskopolis (if I recall the spelling correctly). Plus, he leads an army of crustaceans as well as a few sea creatures, notably Gary Guppy who reminds me of Red Ruby, Starry and Blowy. Captain Red Shell and his pals have never been defeated in battle, well maybe except Ocean Invaders and a few other stories if there are any. In Revenge of the Electric Dolphins, Captain Red Shell led the Crab Empire to confront the electric dolphins despite Captain Blowhole's demand for their surrender in exchange for the return of electricity to the world, which shows that he isn't afraid of anything that is waiting for him. Now that is a true honorable warrior. Despite his personality, Captain Red Shell still shows friendship to other characters as long as they do not pose as threats to the Crab Empire. With that said, he's my most favourite character in Fork's roster. What do you think of the list? Do you agree to it? With that being said, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts